Secretly Wanted
by Mioroa
Summary: AU-Ichigo is abandoned; for hatred against him, and homeless. When Ichigo comes across a rich Shiro Kuroi, he thinks he's found a good haven, but what he finds will be more than he could expect.


_Title: _"_Secretly Wanted"_  
Chapter: 'Homeless'_  
Genre: _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
Summary: _Ichigo is abandoned; for hatred against him, and homeless. When Ichigo comes across a rich Shiro Kuroi, he thinks he's found a good haven, but what he finds will be more than he could expect.  
_Warnings: _Depressing/Violence/Thievery_  
Author's Note: _Not as long as I would like it, but It'll do. Next chapters will be longer, I hope.

XOXOXOXOXO

He laid back against the dark green dumpster with a 'thump'. An inaudible sigh found its way through his lips has his stomach rumbled; even though he had eaten a small snack just a moment ago. A ghost of a smile was soon on his face as soon as he heard the back door to a very talented restaurant opened and he heard a trash bag being dragged across the ground; no doubt good food that was deemed rotten would be found in the bag, he licked his lips unconsciously at the thought. The dumpster shook slightly, and suddenly, as the bag was thrown in with the rest of the garbage.

He grinned as he heard the back door shut as the man went back inside. He stood up from his crouched position and groaned as his muscles popped with the action. He looked over into the dumpster, using his arms to lift him up to even be able to get to the bag. He grabbed the red handle that was tied together and pulled it out, making it plop onto the ground as he knocked it out of the large garbage prison. He chuckled in victory as he crawled over to it and opened it up, revealing exactly what was expected; good food. He let out a deep breath as he began to ration out the food of what was really to rotten to eat and the food that was going to be good for still a few days. He pulled up the tattered hood of his black zipper-up sweater, hiding his vibrant orange as the sun hair. He snatched his tote bag from his hiding place beside the dumpster, facing away from the door, of course, and started filling it with the latter ration.

He quickly swung his black bag over his shoulder and made on his way; the rest of the food would be for other kids who were too stupid to realize it was rotten. '_Humph…_' He thought with a huff. '_Ichigo…You need a new 'home'_' Ichigo sighed, obviously not too thrilled with the idea, but the owners of the restaurant were beginning to notice him taking the spoils. Why it mattered, he didn't know, but he couldn't have that.

People walked past him, obviously not caring about him. He figured they must have amazing lives. Bastards. They didn't have to live on the street because their father wanted no part of them. He didn't even know what his sisters were up to now. He sighed, when suddenly, someone ran past him, knocking him over onto the hard sidewalk, and his bag to fly of his shoulder and land a few feet away from him. "S-shit…" He mumbled, trying to get up. He started to cough, he obviously wasn't in the greatest of health.

"O-oi! Ya alright?" A pale hand appeared in Ichigo's line of vision, making him look up to see who it was. He saw a albino with golden eyes with a pure black sclera. His hair was pure snow white, along with his skin, but what Ichigo noticed, was that he was wearing a high school uniform. KuraKura High School was wear he was going. Ichigo knew. He's seen it.

He shrugged it off and grumbled, "I'm fine." But the albino didn't seem to be buying it.

"Um…Ya should go see a docta'. Where's ya parents, kid?" The teen asked, innocently. His gold eyes boring into what seemed to be Ichigo's very soul. "Name's, Shiro Kuroi, wha's your's?"

Ichigo scoffed, annoyance radiating of him. "What do you care? I'm just some kid." He explained and started to reach for his food bag, but Shiro stopped him, his hand gripped Ichigo's wrist firmly, yet softly.

"Ya ain't some kid. Yer obviously sick." Shiro replied, getting irritated by the hooded teen's stubbornness. He didn't understand why he was so reluctant to go see a doctor. Unless… "'Ey, ya scared of the docta' 'er somethin'?"

Ichigo's head whipped towards him, insulted. "I'm not scared of no doctor!" He shouted, trying to hide the obvious pain of mentioning his father's occupation. He had no doubt if this kid was going to take him to a doctor, he'd take him to his own father, someone he didn't need to see.

"Then why are ya so against it?" Shiro shot back, but noticed the pain Ichigo was trying to hide. He also noticed several strands of sunny hair poking out of his hood. Shiro's eyes widened as he reached forward, pulling the hood back, much to Ichigo's reluctance; he can't let anyone know who he was.

His bright orange hair was revealed. Ichigo bit his lip, waiting for some sort of joke, but to his surprise, Shiro just got up and walked off, kicking Ichigo's bag along the way. He heard Shiro grumble, "Wha' is 'e? Ma' twin?"

Ichigo couldn't help but feel hurt. Someone else who was willing to help him, abandoned him when he learned more than Ichigo was willing to tell. He sighed; he should have expected that kind of reaction. Who'd want to help him just out of kindness? Ichigo reached behind him and pulled his hood back over his head, forcing it further down to cover his eyes. He slowly sat up, not before crawling over to grab his food, though. He may be hurt, but he's not stupid. He yawned, dark bags under his eyes making themselves known; not that Ichigo didn't know in the first place.

He began to walk again. Not to any in general. Just to stop when he found somewhere suitable for him. Shiro had a uniform, Ichigo remembered sadly. He wished he would be able to go to school, but school was no place for a street rat. School was a place for light socializing and heavy learning, people make friends and to learn talents. Ichigo didn't belong there. Now that he thought about it, he didn't belong much of anywhere.

His entire body lurched when he heard thunder. A storm was coming. He looked up at the sky, desperate for it to be wrong. No such luck.

He whined in frustration. Why now? Why when he was looking for a new spot? God seemed to love proving that he hated the abandoned teen, with everything that he's been through. He's just lucky he has yet to be raped.

"jeeez…" He moaned.

He had to find a new place, and fast.

XOXOXOXOXO

Shiro was looking out the window, watching the oncoming storm. The albino couldn't help but worry for the teen he meet just hours earlier; it was obvious he was sick, he didn't say anything about parents. '_But tha' don't mean he ain't got 'em._' Shiro reasoned with himself, but something seemed very off. He pushed that feeling down, it wasn't often that he ignored his instincts, but he didn't want to deal with some troublesome kid. His parents can do that when he goes home. '_If he has one._' His subconscious argued. It pisses Shiro off to no end when he argues with himself like this. It makes him seem crazy. He's not. He's really not.

The bell rang, knocking Shiro out of his stupor. He looked up to see a teal haired student walking towards him, Shiro grinned like a maniac when he saw him. "'Ey, Grimmjow, 'ow's it been?"

Grimmjow scoffed, "What'dya care? Heh, good, though. Ya seem to got somethin' on ya mind." He stated. Not a question.

Shiro shrugged, mumbling, as he looked back out the window, "Jus' bumped inta' a kid this mornin' is all."

Grimmjow stared; it was unusual that Shiro cares for someone right off the street. "So what 'bout the kid?" He asked, honestly curious about Shiro's problem. He wanted to know what about the kid Shiro liked.

"He looks like me."

This caught Grimmjow by surprise. Shiro had a twin? But before Grimmjow could say anything on the matter, Shiro continued, "He looks the same, but his hair…ah, it was bright-and I mean bright, orange." Grimmjow noted that Shiro's accent seemed to disappear. "And his eyes…Man! His freakin' eyes! They were like a sweet nut brown, it seemed to show any emotion, and even though he tried to hide it."

Grimmjow got confused, "Hide what?"

Shiro looked over at him as if he forgot that Grimmjow was there. "Ah. His pain."

"Pain?" Grimmjow inquired. He wanted to know, and now that Shiro got started, he sure as hell was gonna finish.

Shiro nodded, "Ya. Pain. When I talked about takin' 'im ta a docta'. I'm not sure why…" Shiro trailed off, not sure what to say.

The teal-haired man just shrugged, finding it odd. "Maybe the kid's scared?"

"Nah, I suggested that, ah well, nevermind." Shiro ended when he noticed they've been talking for a while; he had to get home or Zangetsu would blow a fuse.

Grimmjow scoffed, just suddenly ending the conversation doesn't make any sense, but he knew better. Shiro was trying to forget about the kid, but with no such luck. Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle, and help up his hands in a surrendering manner when Shiro cast a dark glare in his direction. "Whateva', don't screech at me! Just find the kid and ask!"Shiro seemed to consider it, but he didn't know where the kid lived. Grimmjow seemed to notice this and added, "Maybe you'll run into him tomorrow. What'd he look like when you ran into him today?" Shiro looked up at Grimmjow, seemingly lost in thought.

"Uhm…He had a black hood over his head, and a black bag over his shoulder that I…" He trailed off, bowing his head in shame at his actions.

"Youuuu…?" Grimmjow urged on, giddy to find out more.

"I kicked his bag across the sidewalk…I think It was important and someone might have stepped on it…" Shiro mumbled, hoping that Grimmjow would just drop it, unfortunately, he didn't.

"Ya did what?" He shouted, obvious confusion written across his face. "Why would'ja do somethin' like tha' to a kid ya don't even know?" He demanded.

Shiro got up with his bag and walk out, away from Grimmjow. He knew the teal-haired teen was watching him, though. He just couldn't answer him, and his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to admit it to the teasing friend. He also couldn't answer because…

He truly didn't know why.

XOXOXOXOXO

The storm was coming closer and Ichigo thinks he might have found a perfect sanctum for a few weeks.

He just didn't know who lived here.

And he wouldn't like it.

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
